


Morris to the Rescue!

by alynwa



Series: UNCLE Has a Cat! [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Morris to the Rescue!

Napoleon was bored; three weeks of steady office work was making him stir crazy.  “What are you reading?”

“The same article I was reading ten minutes ago!” Illya snarled in annoyance.  “Must I suffer because you cannot find something to do?”

Scratching at the door caught their attention and when Napoleon investigated, Morris strolled inside and jumped, purring happily, onto Napoleon’s chair.  “Hi, kitty,” Napoleon crooned as he picked him up and cuddled him.  “Want to keep me company?”

“Yes, he does!  Thank you for rescuing me, Morris!” Illya said as he grabbed his magazine and bolted out the door.


End file.
